russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Iskool Bukol
Iskool Bukol is a Philippine school-oriented teen situational comedy of IBC as a revival of Iskul Bukol, the longest-running primetime comedy sitcom in Philippine television history. Produced by IBC and and Secarats Talent Management Services and directed by Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna, it is topbilled by Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano, together with Tonton Gutierrez and Erich Gonzales. The sitcom premiered on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC on January 7, 2017, airing every Saturday after Express Balita Weekend Like the original sitcom, which centered on three characters, the school-oriented teen sitcom centered on their lives of three high school classmate girls (Keith and Anne Escalera and Raisa Ungasis) of the fictional Diliman High School. This is the first sitcom of IBC partnered with Secarats. About Iskool Bukol From the makers of the original classic hit sitcom Iskul Bukol is now in a millennial high school teen level in the Saturday primetime sitcom Iskool Bukol. The light and funny school-oriented teen sitcom will be set in Diliman High School by introduce some three high school characters. Funny and interesting characters revolves around the academic friendship of high school life. They become the best of friends, and learning their good values and will surely the viewers laugh while teaching the lession in high school. Plot Iskool Bukol centered on their lives of three high school classmate girls of the fictional Diliman High School: the ordinary high school teenager Keith (Keith Cruz), an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl Raisa (Raisa Dayrit) and the cute and sassy high school girl Anne (Joyce Abestano), who are achieve to study for subject. Their academic high school friendship when Keith and Anne's father Tonton (Tonton Gutierrez) and Keith's mother Mariel (Mariel Rodriguez) are the Escalera family, while Raisa's mother Maricar (Jennica Garcia) and her father Luigi (Boom Labrusca) paired with Raisa as a high school teenager as they learn with Keith and Anne in a valuable lesson despite the hilarious fun of friendship. Cast and Characters 'Main Casts' * Keith Cruz as Keith Escalera - an ordinary high school teenager. She is one of the Escalera sisters as a high school classmate, who involve an academic friendship in every episode. * Raisa Dayrit as Raisa Ungasis - an attractive and intelligent high school teenage girl. The Escalera sisters often study on her during class. He is patterned to Vic Ungasis of the original sitcom. * Joyce Abestano as Anne Escalera - a cute and sassy high school girl. She is one of the Escalera sisters as a high school classmate. In the sitcom, she learned a crush on her bestfriend, Chester. *'Tonton Gutierrez' as Tonton Escalera - Keith and Anne's father. Later in the sitcom, Tonton involve a relationship with Teacher Erich at Diliman High School. *'Erich Gonzales' as Teacher Erich Mendoza '''- the teacher girl of Diliman High School who learned on the study of the Escalera sisters. In the sitcom, she has a crush on Tonton as a love interest. '''Supporting Cast *'Mr. Fu' as Principal Oscar - the principal of Diliman High School. *'Mely Tagasa' as Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia - the resident high school professor and the strict teacher of Diliman High School who often gets on the nerves of Principal Oscar. Although she admires Tonton Escalera as a father and her favorite classmate is Raisa Ungasis. *'Fred Lo' as Rudolfo "Rude" Valentino - the youngest adviser of Diliman High School; later Teacher Erich's childhood teacher who used to teach her. *'Mariel Rodriguez' as Leslie Escalera - Keith's mother. *'Jennica Garcia' as Maricar Ungasis - Raisa's mother. *'Boom Labrusca' as Luigi Ungasis - Raisa's father and Mariel's friend. * Francis Magundayao as Joselito "Tito" Montero - Keith's bestfriend. * Justin Ward as Chester Aquino - Tito's bestfriend and Anne's love interest. * Harold Rementilla as Josemari "Joey" Montero - the male classmate of Raisa as a boyfriend. * Andres Muhlach as Adie Bautista - Keith's friend. *'Tess Antonio' as Anita "Aning" Francia,- the cafeteria owner of Aning's coffeeteria, a cafeteria near Diliman High School. She is patterned to Mang Temi of the original sitcom. *'Aldred Gatchalian' as Alwyn Tejada - Aning’s assistant and the cafeteria waiter of Aning's coffeeteria. *'Neil Coleta' as Raffy Arellano - the coach of volleyball in Diliman High School. Other Cast *'Alodia Gosiengfiao' as Teacher Alodia Montenegro - the very nice teacher of Diliman High School who involve on the friendship of Escalera girls. Teacher Alodia is romantically connected with Principal Oscar. (from the supporting role on January 7 to 28, 2017 and relegated as other cast). *'Patrisha Samson' as Patrisha Vega - another high school classmate at Diliman High School who always copies homeworks from Raisa and Joey. She is also a pretty comedic pranks of the Escalera girls. *'Analyn Nacion' as Alyssa Umali - A cutie classmate who plays a bestfriend in Diliman High School. She is also the good friend of the Escalera sisters. *'Zonia Mejia' as Abby Garcia - Anne's classmate/friend. *'Dexie Daulat' as Viviana "Bibeth" Ortega - Anne's classmate/friend. *'Aries Ace Espanola' as Jimmy Pedrosa - Chester's classmate/friend. *'Miguel David' as Dexter Romero - Chester's classmate/friend. 'Guest Casts' *'Jane de Leon' as Alyssa Aguilar (January 7, 2017) *'Luis Gabriel Moreno' as Alexander Madrid (January 14, 2017) *'Erika Mae Salas' as Phoebe delos Santos (January 21, 2017) *'Francyss Abuan' as Janus Legaspi (January 28, 2017) *'John Bermundo' as Chubi Padilla (February 4, 2017) *'Cherryz Mendoza' as Gabbi Salvador (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Rico dela Paz' as Edgar de Leon (February 11, 2017, Valentines Day episode) *'Kenzo Gutierez' as Gary Trinidad - Anne's love interest. (February 18, 2017) *'Sarah Ortega' as Linda Eriguel (February 25, 2017) *'Tito Sotto' as Tito Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Vic Sotto' as Vic Ungasis (March 4, 2017) *'Joey de Leon' as Joey Escalera (March 4, 2017) *'Michael Tañeca' as Oliver Cortez (March 11, 2017) *'Alyssa Angeles' as Joanne Ruiz (March 18, 2017) *'Adrian Desabille' as Ivan Loyzaga (March 25, 2017) *'Zaijian Jaranilla' as Joshua Forbes (April 1, 2017) *'Kristine Sablan' as Andrea Ramirez (Crossover in the afternoon teleserye High School Life) (April 8, 2017) *'Paulo Angeles' as Edward Santiago (April 22, 2017) *'Ella Cruz' as Franchesca Fulgar (April 29, 2017) *'Mavy Legaspi' as Patrick Aguilar (May 6, 2017) *'Chacha Cañete' as Ryza Manabat (during Raisa birthday) (May 13, 2017) *'Margaret Planas' as Julia Medel (May 20, 2017) *'Russiane Jandris Ilao' as BJ Magundayao (May 27, 2017) *'Stephanie Bangcot' as Loisa Mendoza (June 3, 2017) *'Aaron Rosario' as Dominic Aguas (June 10, 2017) *'Sarah Lahbati' as Andrea Reyes (Father's Day episode) (June 17, 2017) *'Basti Gonzales' as Rafael Valdez (June 24, 2017) *'Rita Gaviola' as Sarah Gonzaga (July 1, 2017) *'Harvey Bautista' as Enzo Paderna (July 8, 2017) *'Kyline Alcantara' as Erika Salvador (July 15, 2017) *'Sceven Nolasco' as Janus Padilla (July 22, 2017) *'Bimby Aquino-Yap, Jr.' as Bimby Mendoza (July 29, 2017) *'Crissel Ignacio' as Mutya Manabat (August 5, 2017) *'Keempee de Leon' as Joaquin "Wacky" Roque (August 12, 2017) *'Elijah Rodriguez' as Carlos Madrid (August 19, 2017) *'Belle Mariano' as Alyssa Mendez (August 26, 2017) *'Ryan James Bacalla' as Ivan Estrada (September 2, 2017) *'Sasha Gloria' as Barbie Gonzales (September 9, 2017) Production and development 27 years after the end of the original TV sitcom of IBC, this will be first revealed by Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon on the November 17th episode of the top-rating noontime show Eat Bulaga! (aired on GMA). Tito, Vic and Joey voiced their ten-minute resentment over IBC management and Tonton Gutierrez will be accepting a sitcom for IBC. the former station of Tito, Vic and Joey (currently topbill for Joey in the Saturday primetime comedy gag show T.O.D.A.S.) as they brought back Iskul Bukol will be turned into a millennial high school level which will be topbilled himself by Tonton and will feature the pretty and cute Escalera girls. "Magbabalik Na, May High School Pa Rin, Iskul Bukol" trended on Twitter for several hours after the announcement. Five days later on November 22, IBC president and CEO Boots Anson-Roa announced that Iskul Bukol made a comeback, but this time not in Wanbol University because they unveiled the concept of a school-oriented teen sitcom which had a partnership of Secarats Talent Management Services, a production unit and the line producer of the sequestered network led by the owner and producer Francisco Abuan, Jr. particularly involve the high school education regulated by the Department of Education (DepEd), a responsible for the K–12 basic education. During the trade launch of IBC on November 25, 2016 at the Bonifacio Global City Open Field in Taguig City, in celebration of its 40th anniversary of Iskul Bukol in 2017, IBC and Secarats unveiled the original 70s and 80s sitcom was returned and revived on IBC under the new title Iskool Bukol which will be turned into a school-oriented teen sitcom featuring the three high school characters. Composed of today's hottest female teen stars under Secarats Artist Group: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and introducing Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano, collectively known as KRJ. The teen triumvirate is a 2.0 version of their counterparts Tito, Vic and Joey. IBC and Secarats management conceptualized and developed the school-oriented sitcom will be cater to a young audience in the millennial teen demographics were preteens and teens (13- to 19-years-old age), and aimed to target in both junior high school and senior high school. Since November 29, 2016, IBC has started uploading all the throwback episodes of Iskul Bukol on the network's YouTube channel, as prior to the premiere of Iskool Bukol. 'Casting' Iskool Bukol marks the first sitcom of Keith Cruz in her second project after Glory Jane; the second project of Raisa Dayrit landed in her breakthrough role after Hulog ng Langit and the very first project of Bida Best 2016 gorgeous second runner-up Joyce Abestano in her major sitcom debut. The newly established trio of Keith, Raisa and Joyce (KRJ) created the primetime school-oriented sitcom. It also marks the first ever major sitcom of Tonton Gutierrez in his leading role under IBC after 33 years of being show business and gained popularity itself as a father of Joyce. Mely Tagasa, who plays the role of Miss Tapia in the original 70s and 80s sitcom Iskul Bukol, is back on IBC and this time as the resident professor and the strict teacher at the fictional Diliman High School. Francis Magundayao also landed in his fifth project after the supporting role in 5 Girls and Daddy, the main role of Friends 4Ever, the supporting role in Princess Charm and another main role in Glory Jane, while Justin Ward also joined the school-oriented sitcom and his second project after Glory Jane and the third project of Harold Rementilla after Hulog ng Langit and the host of the afternoon kiddie game show Fun House. In January 28, 2017, it was announced that Erich Gonzales will be a guest star in her fourth episode, However, her guesting eventually turned into a regular stint by joining the sitcom as one of the main cast after signed a regular contract with IBC in February 1, 2017 as she portrayed the role as the teacher girl in Diliman High School and Anton's (Gutierrez) love interest. 'Original story conference' On November 28, 2016 in Broadcast City, Captiol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City at 7:30pm, the story conference happened for Iskool Bukol was held with the original director Bert de Leon and Nilyano Retna. The stellar cast, production team and IBC and Secarats management and executives were present at the storycon. They watched some clips of the original sitcom whose enjoyed watching the sitcom that they grew up in the 70s and 80s in order to regain with a millennial teen audience, particularly involve the junior high school and senior high school level. The original concept of Iskul Bukol made a comeback, but not in Wanbol University due to a millennial high school level at the age of 13 to 19 years old and above, the school-oriented sitcom will now be set in Diliman High School, the public high school in order to target the millennial teen demographics. 'Taping' The production began the pilot episode in the make-up room of IBC Production Studio where the taping of IBC and Secarats-produced school-oriented teen sitcom on December 3, 2016 in a studio set in Studio 5 of IBC in Broadcast City (for Escalera family (Keith, Joyce, Tonton, Angelu) and Raisa family (Raisa, Jennica, Boom) where the setting for the school-oriented teen sitcom will be in the public high school Diliman High School (a yellow building with the same lettering and Philippine flag: one classroom with a school desks, library, bathroom, cafeteria and canteen). 'Marketing' During commercial gap of IBC and Secarats-produced romantic-comedy series, You Light Up My Life, the teaser released on December 5, 2016 by using the locally-produced 3D-animated teaser with some clips of the original sitcom on YouTube, Tito, Vic and Joey remembered the sitcom Iskul Bukol during the 70s and 80s, the original sitcom was aired on IBC from 1977 to 1990. Now almost 40 years, the original sitcom Iskul Bukol made a comeback and this time, they will be in Diliman High School under the new title Iskool Bukol. On December 10, 2016, IBC also released the teaser trailer for the school-oriented sitcom on YouTube, using the locally-produced 3D-animated teaser featuring Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano in Diliman High School. Another 3D-animated teaser followed on December 14, and once again featuring Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano in Diliman High School. On December 23, 2016, the full-length trailer trailer was released. Soon after, the trailer became a top trending topic nationwide on Twitter. Two days later, the official poster was released. 'Promotion' On December 29, 2016 at Rockwell Center in Makati City at 5:00pm, a press conference will be held for the introduction of the school-oriented teen sitcom. The media ask the members of the sitcom. The following media and the leading newspapers that published articles about Iskool Bukol are Manila Bulletin, The Philippine Star, Philippine Daily Inquirer, Sun Star, ibc.com.ph, PEP.ph, Starmometer, BusinessWorld, showbiz-portal.com, Tempo, ShowbizNest, Malaya, Manila Standard Today, Abante Tonite, etc. On January 1, 2017, the launch of Keith Cruz, Raisa Dayrit and Joyce Abestano as their co-hosts and performer in the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! as a teen comedy trio KRJ where they promoted the sitcom with Tonton Gutierrez and the cast of Iskool Bukol. On January 6, Mely Tagasa guested in a celebrity player in the game show Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? as she placed in the hot seat to play for the P2 million, followed by another appearance of Gutierrez in the late-night entertainment news program Showbiz Unlimited. On January 7, before the sitcom premiered every Saturday night, Keith, Raisa, Joyce and Tonton visited the noontime variety show APO Tanghali Na!. Merchandise IBC and Secarats advantage of the school-oriented teen sitcom discovered that KRJ merchandise and the partnership with Sari-Sari Kapinoy entitled Iskool Bukol Items, the merchandise that produce a toys, notebooks, pencils, eraser, dolls, bag, watches, ballpen, stickers, among others are also being sold available in the market, like supermarkets, supermalls, malls and much more in Mega Manila and nationwide in very affordable prices. Trivia *The revival of the 70s and 80s sitcom is now part of Saturday primetime, instead of Tuesday primetime (in the original 70s and 80 sitcom) because of the daily primetime dramas. *The sitcom will now setting in the fictional Diliman High School, a public high school because of the junior high school and senior high school as the teen demographic at the 13- to 19-year-old and above; instead of Wanbol University (in the original 70s and 80s sitcom) which focus on their college and university students. See also * Mobile Uploads (Joyce Abestano) | Facebook * @joyceabestano • Instagram photos and videos * Iskul Bukol, Magbabalik sa IBC 13 ay Iskool Bukol ngaying 2017!! * Sequestered Network Regained As A Very Gaint Network * A first ever sitcom for Tonton Gutierrez under IBC-13 * IBC-13 and Secarats Will Be Introducing A Newest Primetime Teen Stars In The Newest Primetime Sitcom 'Iskool Bukol' * ‘Iskool Bukol’ Premieres January 7 on IBC-13 * Two sitcoms laughter for IBC-13's weekend programming * Meet the Characters of ‘Iskool Bukol’ * 'Iskool Bukol' inspired by the original sitcom 'Iskul Bukol' * IBC-13’s New Shows Premiere This Quarter of 2017 * New IBC-13 weekend lineup for comedies * ‘Iskool Bukol’ airs pilot, trends on Twitter * IBC-13 shows topped our Saturday primetime, based on Kantar Media data * Erich Gonzales Now a Kapinoy By Joining ‘Iskool Bukol’ * IBC-13 brings back the 80's with Iskool Bukol and Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? * Keith, Raisa and Joyce are the Secarats it girls * IBC-13 IS STILL THE THIRD MOST WATCHED NETWORK NATIONWIDE IN JUNE * ABS-CBN, GMA and IBC claim ratings lead * Iskul Bukol * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links * Official Website * Iskool Bukol on Facebook * Iskool Bukol on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine comedy television series Category:Philippine television sitcoms Category:Teen sitcoms Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts